A Very Fugly Christmas
Plot The Fuglies get festive! Plot A: The Note-worthy take part in Secret Santa, and the members of the Glee club aim to find the perfect gift for their Secret Santas as well as their significant others. Plot B: Lily and Kyle, after a number of dissapointing Christmases in the years past, are excited to get in the holiday spirit with the Sweeting family for the first time. Plot C: Sydney believes she is in for a Christmas miracle after a dream she has one night. Episode Lily, Joe, Kyle, and Jessica were all in the living room with the fire blazing, stockings hanging up on the fireplace, and the Christmas tree standing in the corner. Jessica, Joe and Kyle were all standing around the tree, as Lily was on a stool placing the star atop of the tree, before they all cheered. "It looks amazing, mom!" Lily said. "It does. I love the colour scheme of the ornaments, it really fits right in with our new place. It's really starting to feel like home." "True, i've always loved this house, even before we moved here." added Joe. "It's right, you have." laughed Jessica, while heading towards the record player. "Doesn't it feel better to have a fuller house with us this holiday season?" she added, gesturing Joe. "Of course. It's pretty much just been me and you for years, hasn't it?" he responded. "I'm so glad to be spending my holidays with a true family for the first time. Not eating a four bird roast and dry potatoes for Christmas Dinner in the group home with the rest of the brats there. I remember one year this guy called Brandon set fire to our Christmas tree, so as a punishment we didn't get a gravy boat with our dinner." "How about you, Kyle?" asked Joe. "I think you know the answer to that." he laughed. "A lot better than skyping my parents for half an hour on Christmas day while they were living it up together in the Bahamas." he sighed, to which no one really knew what to say. "Damn." whispered Lily. "Well you have us now!" Jessica added in a much happier tone, "and that's all everyone could ask for!" Jessica, stil by the record player, moved the needle and played the vinyl record. Jessica: Alright, you chipmunks Ready to sing your song? Joe: ' I'll say we are '''Lily: ' Yeah, let's sing it now '''Jessica: Okay, Kyle? (Kyle: Okay) Okay, Lily? (Lily:: Okay) Okay, Joe? Joe? Joe? (Joe: Okay!) Joe, Kyle and Lily: Christmas, Christmas time is near Time for toys and time for cheers We've been good but we can't last Hurry, Christmas, hurry fast Want a plane that loops the loop (Joe: Me, I want a hula hoop) We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas, don't be late Jessica: Okay, fellas, get ready That was very good, Kyle (Kyle: Naturally) Very good, Lily (Lily: Hahahahaha) Uh, Joe, you were a little flat, watch it Joe? Joe? Joe? (Joe: Okay!) Joe, Kyle and Lily: Want a plane that loops the loop (Joe: I still want a hula hoop) We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas, don't be late We can hardly stand the wait Please, Christmas, don't be late Joe and Lily: Hahahaha Kyle: Alright, guys (Joe: 'Woo) ('Lily: Woo) Tickle me The group laughed in unison and shared a family group hug. "Anyways, it's 10:30pm so I better go to sleep for school tomorrow." Kyle said looking at his watch, before heading up the stairs. "Yeah, I better hit the hay too." Lily added. "Oh, that reminds me Joe, I have the afternoon off, so me and you are stocking up on food. We'll hit Target before the rush hours. We better stock up on party food before the suburban soccer moms get back from picking Nayviegh and Braiydyn up from school." "Right mom." Joe laughed, before him and Lily begun to walk up the stairs. "The perks of not being at school, I get to be mom's errand boy." "So you aren't going back to school for four weeks?" "Well technically no, I'm suspended for two, and by the time I come back it'll be the 18th of December, which is the end of the semester." "Lucky you. Looks like i'll be the one fetching your homework home every day." "Kinda. So, what are you gonna do without your two main guys at school for you?" "Well Zach and I are on pretty good terms, and there's Kyle of course. Besides, why can't I hang with the girls? They all like me." Lily defended herself, at this point they were at the top of the stairs. "True, except you know, Alison." shrugged Joe. Lily looked shocked, though she really wasn't. "Joe! It's not my fault she's just eternally butthurt. No idea why, anyways." "Yep. It's a true mystery. You'll be fine without me. You're strong." chuckled Joe. "I will. Night, bro." Lily said sweetly, before reaching in for a hug. He hugged her back. "Goodnight sis." _______________________________________________________________ The bell rings, and the Note-worthy begin to walk in to the choir room as groups. The band are playing a sixties saxophone tune, and Sydney, Alison and Becca are all standing at the front of the choir room, in their cheerleading uniforms and new white Cheerio jackets for the winter. Alison: Just see the sleigh bells jingling Ring ting tingling too Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you The trio were doing some co-ordinated choreography, twirling their skirts and kicking their legs, to everyone's enjoyment. Sydney: Outside the snow is falling And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo" Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you Alison: Our cheeks are nice and rosy And comfy and cozy are we We're snuggled up together like two Birds of a feather would be Becca: Let's take the road before us And sing a chorus or two Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you Alison: Our cheeks are nice and rosy And comfy and cozy are we We're snuggled up together like two Birds of a feather would be Becca: Let's take the road before us And sing a chorus or two Come on, it's lovely weather For a sleigh ride together with you Everyone burst into applause just as Mrs. Clarke walked into the room with a top hat in her hands and a smile on her face. "Hey guys, how is everyone doing?" she asks. "and THAT... is how it's done." said Becca, as the girls returned to their seats. "So, since it's the festive season, the rest of the staff and I were getting into the holiday spirit and playing a Secret Santa game." she lifts up the hat, to the dismay of everyone else. "I have everyone's name inside this hat, and you'll all line up and pick a name out of the hat, buy a personal gift for the person who's name you pick, and bring it in on the 17th of December, just before we leave for Christmas. The budget must be between 5 and 10 dollars, and must be something from the heart." she explained. Everyone got up and formed a line behind Lily, who was up and in line before everyone else. Lily reached her hand into the hat, and unfolded her piece of paper. "Nathan." she read in her head. "The holidays aren't off to a very good start." she thought to herself. Kyle was straight after Lily. "Cass?" he read. "This will be a toughie." Sydney picked her Secret Santa. "Lily." she read. "Eh, could be worse." Zach pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. "Perry. Who is that again?" he genuinely wondered. Angelika read her Secret Santa recipient. "Sydney? Okay. Vibrator it is." she chuckled to herself. Becca picked her name. "Alyssa." she read. "Shit." Alyssa was next up, and after knocking over the hat and spilling all of the crumpled paper on the floor, she picks up a piece of paper. "ANGELINA!" she yells out loud, before everyone groans at her. "Guys, just ignore her. She could just be throwing us off guard for all we know." Mrs. Clarke added. The facial expressions of the Glee Club proved they didn't believe her. Nathan reads the name "Zach" on his piece of paper. "Well, it could be a LOT worse." he said under his breath. Maya read the name she picked out. "Becca." she read. "Oh fuck, I just noticed that when she was my minion for a few weeks I found out literally nothing about her. Was I really that much of a tyrant?" Matt read the name her picked. "Kyle. I hope I can meet his expensive taste." he chuckles to himself. Alison was up after Angelika. She reached in and read the piece of paper. "Alison. Oh I got myself? Fuck yeah!" she thought with a big grin on her face. Perry reached into the hat and pulled out Matt's name. "I guess i'll have to check out the Kwanzaa store after school." she said under her breath. Last but not least, Cass was up to pick out the remaining piece of paper. "Maya." she read in her head. "Oh, and before I forget, on the Saturday after we finish this semester," Mrs. Clarke begun, "We'll be performing at the Shady Tree Retirement Home to sing some Christmas carols to the elderly. Also throw in a few oldies and hey, maybe a couple of newies if you're feeling it." the Note-worthy reacted by a number of mixed mumbles. "You know, I think that's a great idea." Kyle piped up. "We'll be able to give back to the community, and pay a service to entertain those who helped built the great country we enjoy today." "That's the spirit Kyle!" Karen said enthusiastically, just as the bell rang. "Remember guys, you better hit the stores before it's too late if you wanna get a decent Secret Santa gift!" she yelled as everyone walked out. "Think about what songs you think we should sing while we're there too! Think about what Christmas means to you and what the meaning of Christmas is! That'll inspire you." "Thanks, Mrs. C." Cass smiled, before walking out of the room after everyone else. Lily was stood with her head in her locker, reading a book and looking at photographs on the back of her locker door- two of which were one with her and Joe and one with her and Alex. Even though she could see them any time, she actually missed them in school hours. Before she was about to put down her book, someone came behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" a female voice asked. It was Sydney. "Hey Syd, what's up?" she asked. "Nothing much, I was just wondering what you were doing after school today." "I dunno, homework, maybe watch some TV." "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me? It's been so long since we've done something together." Sydney explained. "We could go Christmas shopping, maybe go to Taco Bell, like the days in Summer when you used to sneak Chalupas into the hospital to give to me?" she giggled. "Sure. I'll tell Kyle i'll be home later then." "Great. Meet you at 3:10 at the bus stop." Sydney grinned before walking away. However before she could, she seen Kyler, Felix, and a couple of other members of the football team head up their way. "MERRY CHRISTMAS, GLEE CLUB!" yelled Felix, before him and Kyler threw red and green slushies in the girls faces. _______________________________________________ After school at the Nicaragua Mall, Lily and Sydney were walking through a crowd of bustling shoppers, with some Christmas music playing in the background. They were carrying hot chocolates in red Starbucks cups and had a hand full of shopping bags. "So, what are you gonna buy your Secret Santa?" Lily asked Sydney. Sydney just tapped her nose. "Fine. We'll probably tell eachother who we got anyways next Summer." Lily chucked. While walking past the golf supplies store, Sydney gasped. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed, before making Lily halt. "Wait, what?" Lily gasped, before she seen. It was Jackie, walking out of the store with about half a dozen "Hey ladies, thanks for the invite." Alison said smugly. "Wait, you didn't invite us to come with you?" Sydney asked. "I had errands to run." "Well?" "Anyways girls" Alison interrupts. "Do you have any gossip about Sweeting and Rodriguez?" "I don't know. I don't even know them." Sydney spluttered. "Damn, girl. You used to the Nicaragua High's very own gossip ring." Alison commented before beginning to walk away. "You better step up your game if you wanna keep rolling with me mama." Sydney and Lily just looked at eachother confused, before shrugging and heading towards another boutique. Elsewhere in the mall, Zach, Matt and Alex were hanging out while getting some Christmas shopping as well. Alex, Matt and Zach walked into the Pandora store in order to look for gifts for their girlfriends. "So, how long have you been going out with her?" Matt asked. "About 2 months, 3 months unofficially." Alex responded. "Damn, I've only been dating Angie for a couple of weeks." added Zach. "So, I don't wanna buy anything too pricey when the commitment isn't all there." "Hey!" Alex shouted at her. "Ali over here!" "What do you want" she asked unenthusiastically. "Are you looking for a ring for your lesbian lover?" "Treating myself, jerkass. I know you'd totally have an issue if that were the case." "Nah, nah, it's cool!" Alex said in defense. "Calm down." "Sure it is." she said, turning her head away from him. "What about you guys? Are you getting Angelika a pair of tits for Christmas? Treating yourself to a vagina simulator from Ann Summers, Matt?" "Hey, can it, watergirl!" Zach said in a defensive tone. "Find your chill." she scoffed. "It was a joke." "Damn, and apparently i'm the bully in the room?" added Alex. "Ha." scoffed Alison. "It's a good thing i'm not old enough to vote for Trump. At least i'm documented. Anyways sorry, I gotta hit Bloomingdales, babes. I need to browse the Versace winter collection." she said, before turning around 180 degrees in the mall and heading out of the store. Alison: ''' Ohh yeah, Last night I took a walk in the snow. Couples holding hands, places to go Seems like everyone but me is in love. Santa can you hear me I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss I sent it off It just said this I know exactly what I want this year. Santa can you hear me. I want my baby (baby, yeah) I want someone to love me someone to hold me. Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow Santa can you hear me? I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing Tell me my true love is near He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree I'll be waiting here. Santa thats my only wish this year. oohhh ohh yeah Christmas Eve I just can't sleep Would I be wrong for taking a peek? Cause I heard that your coming to town Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah) Really hope that your on your way With something special for me in your sleigh Ohh please make my wish come true Santa can you hear me I want my baby (baby) I want someone to love me someone to hold me Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe Santa can you hear me I have been so good this year And all I want is one thing Tell me my true love is near He's all I want just for me Underneath my christmas tree I'll be waiting here santa thats my only wish this year I hope my letter reaches you in time Bring me love can call all mine (yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year. Can't be alone under the mistletoe He's all want and a big red bow Santa can you hear me (hear me?) I have been so good this year And all i want is one thing Tell me my true love is near He's all I want. just for me Underneath my christmas tree I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) santa thats my only wish this year Oh santa can u hear me? oh santa Well hes all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree Oh I'll be waiting here Santa thats my only wish this year. Zach, Matt and Alex all looked at her from behind with confusion on their faces, as Alison walked through the mall dancing frailly with her eyes closed. "Why does she ALWAYS do that?" Matt asked confused. ____________________________ It was night time at the Sweeting residence. Joe was just dozing off to sleep when he heard his door open a crack. It was Lily creeping in on the floor, and rising to lay on his bed and hop in. Joe wakes up slowly "Wait, Rick?" he mumbles. "Hello? it's me." Lily whispered. "Hey Adele." Lily giggled. "I feel like we never spend any time together anymore. I mean we do, but it's been so long since you were at school and even the rest of the Glee club misses you." Joe was flattered but tired. "Get in if you want." he said, opening the covers. Lily jumped up and got in the double bed next to her brother. They both went to sleep next to eachother smiling. Meanwhile, across town, the clock struck 12am. Sydney was fast asleep, when a phrase she heard earlier that day from Mr. Clarke kept repeating in her head. "What is the meaning of Christmas? What does Christmas mean to you?" Before she knew it, she was wide awake, wearing a blue shapeless gown with a head covering, sitting under an olive tree with rosary beads around her neck. She looks up and sees a large yellow light in the sky. "You are favoured by the Lord! The Lord is with you." she heard. The voice sounded familiar, before hearing reggae calypso music beginning to play from the sky. '''The Note-Worthy: Mary's boy child, Jesus Christ, was born on Christmas Day Before her eyes she seen the remaining members of the Note Worthy, wearing white fur coats with halo's around their heads and begun dancing on the spot. Angelika: Long time ago in Bethlehem So the Holy Bible say The Note-Worthy: Mary's boy child, Jesus Christ Was born on Christmas Day. Hark now hear the angels sing A newborn king was born today And we may live for evermore Because of Christmas Day. Kyle: While shepherds watched their flock by night, They saw a bright new shining star Alyssa: they hear a choir sing The music seemed to come from afar. The Note-Worthy: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And we will live for evermore, Because of Christmas Day. Maya: By and by they find a little nook In a stable all forlorn, And in a manger cold and dark, Mary's little boy was born. The Note-worthy: Hark, now hear the angels sing, A king was born today, And we will live for evermore, Because of Christmas Day. After the singing had ended, the group parted ways before Angel Joebriel made his way to the front of the performers, as Sydney looked up scared and confused. "Don’t be afraid, Sydney. You have found favor with God. You will become pregnant, give birth to a son, and name him Jesus. He will be a great man and will be called the Son of the Most High." Sydney tried to say something, but she was speechless. "The Lord God will give him the throne of his ancestor David. Your son will be king of the Fugly Hoe’s people forever, and his kingdom will never end-end-end.” Before Sydney knew it, she was back in her bedroom, and woke up to a start and put her head upright. "Oh, shit." _______________________________________________________________ It was the next morning, and everyone except Sydney, Lily, Joe and Alex were in the Choir room. Nobody was sitting down except Nathan who wasn't joining in, and boxes of ornaments, decorations, lights, and everything else they could mop from the supply closet without Ms. Daniels catching them was piled in the choir room, and everyone was helping get into the Festive mood by decorating the tree. Maya: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need And I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree Becca: I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day The Note-Worthy: I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You, baby Matt and Angelika: I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe Zach and Perry: I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click The Note-Worthy: 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do 'Cause baby all I want for Christmas is you You, baby Maya: All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children Laughter fills the air Becca: And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me The Note-Worthy: I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want him for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas Is you, baby Alison: It's all I want for Christmas It's all I want for Christmas It's all I want for babe, All I want, all I really want is you baby All I want, all I really want is, want is, want is, want is Ooh baby Alison stands on a stool and places the star on top of the tree, and everyone begins cheering and clapping, especially Mrs. Clarke. Fantastic. "Mrs. Clarke said, standing up and taking control of the room. "I'm really loving this Christmas spirit guys! We've got the tree up, the tinsel up around the choir room, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!" "I see what you did there!" Alison said, pointing her finger and winking like Rihanna on Ellen. "So, anyways as you know this Saturday we'll be volunteering at the Old Folks home and performing, does anyone have any suggestions for music we can sing?" Mrs. Clarke asked, but no one had any suggestions. "Anyone?" Silence. "Normally Joe and Lily would say something." Matt said "But they're both not here." "I bet if Joe were here, he'd read our asses for not decorating the room just so." Maya joked. Kyle added "Plus, that IS Joe's favourite Christmas song." "Where could LILY possibly be though?" asked Zach. "She never misses a session of Glee Club." "You're right. Maybe there's something in the water at the Sweeting residence." Karen said suspiciously. Meanwhile Sydney was in the girls bathroom vomitting, with Lily holding her hair back. "Holy shit! I've been like this since I woke up." "You should really go and see a nurse." Lily said, standing behind her with the toilet stall door open. "I sure as shit need to." Sydney said with her head still in the toilet bowl. "Going doctors tonight." "Okay, well i'm gonna go over to the Choir room, we're really late, so i'll see you there I guess?" "It'll have to be lunch. I'll be blowing dorito chunks for a good half an hour extra." Sydney responded, before Lily nodded and walked out of the girls room. "Morning sickness. Another sign." Sydney said to herself. "It HAS to be a Christmas miracle." _______________________________________________________________ After the final bell had rang, Nathan was standing alone in the auditorium with the band standing by his side. He looked out into the audience and begun singing as the violin began to play. Nathan: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Ev'rywhere you go; Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again With candy canes and silver lanes aglow. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, Toys in ev'ry store, But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be On your own front door. A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots Is the wish of Barney and Ben; Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk Is the hope of Janice and Jen; And Mom and Dad can hardly wait for school to start again. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas Ev'rywhere you go; There's a tree in the Grand Hotel, one in the park as well, The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas; Soon the bells will start, And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing Right within your heart. "Bravo, Nathan." he heard from the sideline. "Brah-vo." It was Kyle standing there. He walked up to Nathan and sat down next to him. "You've been practicing. I can tell." "Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Nathan stated, clearing the obvious. "What are you doing here?" he asked, easing up and changing his tone. "I'm just here to think." Kyle responded. "I usually hang out at the end of school for a few minutes just to clear mind, and this is the place where I like to come. I know it may sound stupid, but I've always felt at home on the stage." he laughed. "That's not stupid. Is there anything you'd like to say?" "Nah, it's nothing." Kyle brushed off. "Kyle, just tell me. You can't bottle everything up. I've been going to therapy and although i'd never tell this to anyone and if you tell anyone i'll deny it, but it's actually helping and I'm opening up for a change." "Fine. Remember my Oma who I was vacationing with?" Kyle asked, Nathan nodded. "She has cancer, only got about 7 months. My world has been falling apart. You're literally the first person i've told. Not even my mom. Lily is so happy to have her first Christmas with a true family and my head isn't even in it for her, and I feel so-" "Okay, Kyle, calm down, please." Nathan said, getting him to chill out. "Now, take a breather." Kyle complied and toke a deep breath. "I really don't know what to say. There's nothing I can really say except i'm really sorry about your situation. Is there any chance she might survive?" "It's terminal. There's nothing you really can say. Shit happens, I'd know." Kyle sighed, getting tears in his eyes already. "I'm really sorry, Kyle. About how i've been treating you for the past- well, I have no idea how long. My situation wasn't your fault, and I was ridiculous to make that claim and I hope you know that. You should tell the people in Glee Club, I mean, not an announcement but one by one. Everyone will be there for you." "Thank you, man." Kyle responded, giving Nathan a friendly hug. _______________________________________________________________ Sydney sat in the bustling doctors waiting room nervously. She is surrounded by a number of heavily pregnant women and women with young babies crying. A nurse in a blue dress came out of a door. "Uh, Sydney Walsh?" she asks unsurely. Before she knew it, Sydney was lying on a bench in a white hospital gown with her legs open, with a female doctor sitting before her. "So hey, how was school?" she asks Sydney "Actually Doc, I just had a question" "Before I carry on, how old are you?" Sydney shifted her eyes before she gave a straight forward answer. "18." The doctor nodded, and begun to look at her confused. "So is there anything inside me?" Sydney asked unsurely, to which the Doctor gave her a stern look. "Get dressed." Before she knew it, Sydney was back in her Cheerleading uniform and was sitting infront of her Doctor's desk. "So Miss Walsh, has your mother talked about sex?" "Yeah all the time" she shrugged. "So you know how babies are concieved?" "Of course" Sydney responded, confused. "But you see, it's different this ti-" "Why did you think you were pregnant? You're a virgin." Sydney looked at her with a blank emotion, though she was extremely embarrassed. "Go home, Sydney, get some rest." the Doctor continued, before Sydney got her bag and got out of the room as fast as she could. Sydney walked down the street in the cold and thought to herself "Hallelujah! Okay so its crazy to think I could get pregnant because of a God damn vision from God in my dream, especially with Joe being the messenger from God, but look at Saint Perpetua, she got transformed into a man and fought the devil, stranger things have happened." "Hey! Hey Sydney!" she hears behind her, to see a car. She turns around to see a brown haired guy shouting out of the window at her. "Oh my God!!" she says excitedly, running towards the car. "Tim!" she yells, running towards the car and hugging him through the window. "Hey kiddo, what's up?" "Nothing, just walking home from the Doctors office." she responded. "Want a ride?" he asks, before Sydney hopped in. Both of them were in the car driving down the road while Christmas songs were quietly playing on the radio. "So, you're out of hospital for good?" "Yeah." Tim responded. "That and the fortnightly councillor visits." "Don't I know it." Sydney chuckled. "So, you're in Junior year now, right? What school are you at?" "Well for now i'm homeschooled. I think i'll be starting public school within the upcoming months though." "Awesome. When you met me I was a Freshman with a BMI of 13. It's crazy how things have changed." "Yeah, you've came a long way." Tim responded, looking at her. "So, which is your house?" "The third one on the right. I'll have to sneak in, my mom didn't know I went to the doctors." Sydney laughed. "Okay, good luck with that." Tim laughed. "See you around." "You too." he smiled as he pulled away. _______________________________________ It was the 17th of December finally, and the group were all in the Choir Room for the last time in the year. Mrs. Clarke stood in the choir room next to the 7 foot tall Christmas tree the Glee Club had set up and decorated. For a change, the whole group wasn't really divided and everyone was pretty huddled together in the seating arrangements. Unfortunately, Joe and Alex were still missing. "So, everyone, other that tomorrow, this is the last time we'll be seeing each other until January officially, and the last time we'll be sitting in this choir room this year." "We've came a long way" Becca joked. Nathan simply rolled his eyes "I don't know, have we?" "Absolutely!" Mrs. Clarke continued. "Look at where we were in December last year, you were fighting pretty much every day, I mean, you fight every OTHER day now, but you've came such a long way in terms of group dynamics and I'm so glad to see it." "I mean-" Lily said before standing up. "Just take a look at how far we've all came. I was hurting. Kyle was hurting. Maya was hurting. We've all matured, and I mean everything is looking up in life for me in comparison to twelve months ago. I didn't know who I was or where I came from, I had been abused, bullied, I didn't have a family, didn't have a true support system or anything until this club came along." "I agree. Pretty much everything I have in my life right now has been a result of the Glee Club and their endless support for me and the others around me, and for that reason alone, I'm proud to be a member of The Note-Worthy. "Thank you for your kind and beautiful words." Karen responded with a huge wholesome grin on her face. "Now, who thinks we should crack open these Secret Santa presents? Everyone better not have cheated!" She said enthusiastically, as people begun to walk over to the presents that were sat under the Christmas tree. "No, wait!" Sydney said, standing up before everyone else. "Before we do so, can we please remember what the meaning of Christmas is." She begun. "Christmas is a tile of love, sharing, compromise, and even for some, faith. I've been doing a lot of soul searching over these holidays and from what I've been hearing in this room today, I'm glad to say we're in the TRUE holiday spirit. A time of peace. A time of sharing. A time of kindness. A time of adoration." Nathan got up and stood next to her and put him hand on her shoulder. Nathan: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time We let in light and we banish shade Angelika: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy The scene cut to the Note-Worthy all sitting around eachother, opening their Secret Santa gifts. Nathan seemed to be happy with his brown gradient sweater, (Lily sure did a good job!) and Alison was happy with her new NAKED highlighter pallette she had been wanting all year. "Aw, you shouldn't have!" she yelled to everyone. Angelika was sitting at the back of the room with Zach by her side, opening her present. She reaches her hand in, touching her present "EW!" Angelika yelled. "Oh my God, what is it?" asked Zach. "Uh, it's Alyssa's lunch." she said, pulling out a half eaten turkey leg. "There it is! I've been looking for that all week!" Alyssa yelled, getting out of her seat and grabbing it out of her hands. Everyone, including Mrs. Clarke, just burst out into laughter, and even Angelika begun smiling before laughing about it herself. Maya: Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Zach and Kyle: There's a world outside your window And it's a world of dread and fear Alison and Becca: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Perry and Cass: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Lily: Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you The Note-Worthy (Nathan): And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time (This Christmas time, no) The greatest gift they'll get this year is life (Is life) Where nothing ever grows (Nothing ever grows) No rain or rivers flow (Oh, rivers flow, no) Do they know it's (Christmas time at all?) The next day, it was Saturday the 18th of December and the whole Note-Worthy were all in the local old folks home Karen had booked them earlier in the week. All of the Glee club members were interracting and having fun with the residents of the care home. Alison, Sydney and Lily were all admiring old photographs of the elderly women, Alex, Zach, Becca and Matt were surrounding the older gentlemen and discussing the baseball leagues of years gone past, and meanwhile Joe and Karen were sitting on the couch chatting for the first time in surely weeks. Everyone was now stood on a small stage in front of the residents of the home. Everyone was clearly enjoying their performance. Joe: Here's to you Sydney: Raise a glass to everyone Joe: Here's to them Sydney: And all their years to come The Note-Worthy: Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world, let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world After the performance was over, the Note-worthy were all sitting in a lounge in the Retirement home, although people were sitting and talking in groups, Joe and Karen were sitting on a couch near everyone. "Mrs. Clarke, you know that my suspension was a jo-" "Yeah Joe, I know. I don't believe for a second you were involved in any form of bullying scandal. I've already been working on my revenge plot." she laughed. "Oh please. You can't be serious." he joked. "Naw, you just need to learn from the moment and move on. Karma will kick that footballer in his tiny keister. I love you kids and I never want to see ANY of you be unfairly treated by the administration, you got me? I'll always be on your side." she responded, while looking at Alison on the other side of the room with a guilty look. "So, what now? Am I allowed back in the club in January? Alex too?" Joe asked enthusiastically. "Of course you are." Mrs. Clarke said with a smile on her face. "Bitches i'm coming baack!" Joe yelled with excitement while running to the rest of the group, and the whole of the Glee Club took part in a huge group hug. __________________________________________________ That night, Lily and Alex were both in Alex's room. His room was exactly how Lily had expected it to be, sports trophies everywhere, posters of metal and rock bands on the wall, star wars figures on some of the shelves (Lily found them dorky yet cute.) They were lying on Alex's king sized bed making out passionately, with Alex only in red boxers and Lily in a pastel blue vest and panties. "You know what to do." Lily whispered to him. "Wait, are you sure you wanna go through with this." Alex asked her firmly. "Duh, we've been doing this for three months, you deserve it." Lily smiled. "Okay." Alex said, before the two remained making out firmly. "It's a little Christmas gift." The scene panned away from the bed, with Lily's blue panties being thrown on the floor. THE END. HAPPY (NOT EXACTLY) HOLIDAYS FROM THE CAST AND WRITERS OF FUGLY HOES REBOOTED! Cast *'Michael J. Willet' as Joe Sweeting *'Bailee Madison' as Lily Bruno *'Peyton List' as Sydney Walsh *'Nick Robinson' as Kyle Ogilvie *'Jamie Blackley' as Nathan Anderson *'Stella Hudgens' as Maya Dumas *'Trevor Jackson' as Matt Dales *'Claudia Lee' as Angelika Kuzz *'Shawn Mendes' as Zachary Foxx *'Sarah Fisher' as Alison Spears *'Danai Gurira' as Mrs. Clarke Recurring Cast *'Ana Mulvoy Ten' as Becca Marshall *'Saoirse Ronan' as Cass Winters *'Breezy Eslin' as Alyssa Fowble *'Sean Teale' as Alex Rodriguez *'Soma Bhatia' as Perry Dahir Guest Cast *'Alexander Ludwig '''as Felix Everest *'Eric Osborne as Tim Krabbe *'''Luke Benward as Kyler Magee Special Guest Stars *'''Famke Janssen '''as Jessica Sweeting Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes (FHR)